emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2040/2041 (2nd January 1996)
Plot Zak is still furious with Albert for taking advantage of his sons. Mandy tells him off for taking his anger out on Butch and Sam. Albert poaches a chicken from Adlington's Farm. Kelly has a go at Jack for sending sheep to be slaughtered at market. She also says that she is against veal calves being transported across the continent in appalling conditions. Jack agrees with her, but says that Adlington is the only farmer in the area who does that. Nick is back at Home Farm. His first meeting with Dave is rather cool. Chris is still bitter about Frank's will. Rachel does not like his attitude. The family solicitor has warned Kim that Chris has been to see him asking who gets what in the event of Frank's death. Kim reminds Nick that he has no choice but to keep quiet about his accident. Tina goes to see Albert again. He is fed up when she doesn't have his money. Kelly takes photographs of Adlington loading veal calves onto a truck. Roy is wary of getting involved. Dave tries to make friends with Nick, but they end up fighting. Biff breaks it up. The Dingles don't know what to do about Kenny Dillon. Tina comes home and tells them that she has seen Albert. Dillon and his men prepare to frighten the Dingles. Chris and Kathy have a confrontation with Kim at the hospital. Kelly and Roy get trapped in the lorry carrying the veal calves as it sets off for the port. Kim taunts Chris about Frank's will. He says that he will still contest it in court. The Dingles panic as Dillon and his mob arrive. They stack wood outside the doors and set fire to the house as a warning. The fires are still blazing. The Dingles are having no luck putting them out. Tina manages to escape through a window. Zak tells her to go and let Albert know what is happening. Dillon spots her running off and sends his men to follow her. Kelly and Roy are still trapped in the lorry with the calves. Seth tries to give Nick some advice about Kim. Nick asks Seth to look after Alice for the afternoon. He wants her out of the way of Kim. Dave is worried that Kim thinks more about the Tate money than him. She tells him that he is just going to have to be patient. Viv asks Ned if he knows where Kelly is. He realises that she has probably got herself mixed up with Adlington. Nick has picked Alice up from Elsa. Tina rings Eric and asks him if he has found a buyer for the necklace yet. She arranges to meet him. Dillon threatens Zak again. Butch worries when he hears the sound of the pigs squealing and runs out of the house to see what has happened. Linda tries to make peace with Jan. Ned and Vic walk in the pub and tell her about Roy and Kelly. Butch is upset as his favourite pig, Nellie has been killed. He wants his dad to give in to them. Chris and Rachel row about his obsession with Kim. Adlington's truck faces protestors. Tina calls to see Eric. Kim finds Alice at the game farm. She tells Seth off and says that she will look after Alice. Eric manages to get Tina down to 3,000 pounds for the necklace. She wants cash - now. Kelly and Roy are scared as the protest gets out of hand. Eric and Tina are followed as he goes to get the cash. Nick is distressed when he finds out that Kim is looking after Alice. The veal truck is faced by more protestors. The police arrive and hear Kelly's cries from inside the lorry. Adlington opens up the back and looks shocked at what he sees. Roy is taken away in an ambulance. Eric takes Tina to a deserted railway bridge. He keeps his money in a tin box behind a loose brick. Nick is frantically searching for Alice. He attacks Dave. Rachel talks to Kathy about the feud between Chris and Frank. Kathy tells her she's got all the ammunition he needs. Rachel is reluctant to start any trouble, but Kathy points out that Chris will be furious if he finds out about the affair from anyone else. Kim walks into the tearoom and drops Alice off. Tina exchanges the necklace for the money. Charlie and Tony, Dillon's henchmen, arrive at that moment and chase after them. Tina manages to hide the money before she is caught. Nick attacks Kim when she brings Alice back. Eric is treated roughly by Tony. He phones Dillon to tell him that they have got the necklace. Albert is freezing as he waits for Tina. Zoe and Emma arrive home. She wants to go straight to the hospital. Kim is wishing that Frank would just die. He wakes up when Zoe arrives. Kim finds an opportunity to put in the poison about Chris. She tells Zoe it's Chris and Rachel's fault that Frank's in hospital and that they might as well have tried to murder him. Zoe can't believe it. Kim asks her not to talk to Frank about it. Roy has got 3 cracked ribs. Eric is despondent in the Woolpack. Dave talks to Biff about Kim. Butch buries Nellie the pig. Dillon phones Zak to tell him that he has got Tina. She is actually having a good time in his swimming pool. Dillon wants Albert for Tina. Albert goes to the Dingles and does not get a friendly greeting from Zak. Dave visits Frank. Kim is annoyed at his indiscretion. Dave demands that she leaves Home Farm and Frank. He has had enough of the secrecy. Albert and Zak have a heart to heart. Albert apologises for not being a very good brother. He even tried to steal Nellie. Zak is worried about Tina, but he feels guilty about turning his brother in. Albert agrees to give himself up and they shake hands. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler Guest cast *Ken Adlington - Douglas McFerran *Solicitor - Daniel O'Brien *Tony - Steve Money *Dillon - Allan O'Keefe *Mrs Dillon - Olive Pendleton Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Adlington's Farm - Yard and field *Emmerdale Farm - Fields *Home Farm - Grounds, yard, garden, shed, stables and office *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown building *Unknown house - Exterior and interior *Unknown hospital - Corridors, Frank's room, reception and car park *Unknown roads *Unknown fields *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Front room, hallway and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Game Farm *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes